1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to the selective actuation of wellbore tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
To recover subsurface economic minerals and fluids such as hydrocarbons, the art of earth-boring involves many operations that are carried out using tools deployed in wells that may be tens of thousands of meters deep. During operation, many of these tools shift between two or more positions either autonomously or in response to a control signal. For example, a valve may shift from an open position to a closed position. The failure of such tools to operate as intended may result in losses of thousands of dollars to a well owner. Thus, there is a need to provide devices, systems and methods that provide more reliable and accurate operation of such tools.